Hair clippers in use today with attached blades can be difficult to control with a steady hand. Conventionally clippers are held flat with their blades, (reciprocating top and fixed bottom blades) on top of the surface on which the hair grows. With the blades flat on top of the surface, the hair glides between the fixed blade and the reciprocating blade and is cut with relatively uniform length. Holding the clipper in this position allows for the user to stabilize the clippers and the blades to get an even cut. By positioning the blade against the flat surface, this stability reduces the sway and waiver of the clippers.
However, those skilled in the art may choose not to position the blade against the flat cutting surface in order to get a more feathered appearance, many will hold the clippers at an angle. However, holding the clippers as at angle creates an unstable void under the rear of the clipper blades and make it difficult to maintain the same angle over the entire cutting surface, especially where the cutting surface is not smooth.
By maintaining the blade in a consistent position allows for the user to get the most uniform cut with the least amount of imperfections. However, with traditional clipper shapes, the blades are positioned nearly parallel with the cutting surface. Since the reciprocating blades do not have the ability to self-clear, and being in a horizontal position, the cut hair has a tendency to accumulate in and on the cutting blade surface. This drawback associated with the clipper blades being horizontal to the cutting surface allows for the cutting surface to get clogged with cut hair that is channeled through the teeth of the blades which are easily obstructed with fine clippings. The obstruction of the blades with hair clipping prevents uncut hair to reach the cutting blade. This hair is by-passed since it sliding under the horizontal blades, uncut. Once again, the user would need to regularly clear out the blades from hair clipping as well as perform multiple passes over the same area to get a consistent and even cut. Clippers are sold with a blade cleaning brush that facilitates the removal of hair clipping clogs, but the amount of time that is needed to clear these clogs is inefficient.
There are currently comb attachments that can be attached to the clipper blades that can alter the length of the hair that is cut. These combs are chosen for lengths of hair that is much longer than the longest clipper blade can cut. These comb attachments guide hair toward the cutting blades, but because these combs attach to the blades, these attachments do not let the blade touch the cutting surface. However, this diminishes the cutting capacity of the blades; thus multiple passes are required to get a complete cut, but does result in an even cut length over the cutting surface.